


Time Well Spent

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Lance and keith are in their 20's, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, They're all dead, except like the n@zis of canon, extremely so lmao, i killed s8 behind a mcdonalds dumpsterfire in maine, like 23-24 range i guess, ya know zarkon haggar and lowturd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: “Hey Kosmo, what are you doing here early?” Keith asked, smiling as Kosmo whined and pressed his face into Keith’s chest, the wolf’s own way of a hug. Keith dug his hands into the canine's dark fur, running it through the mane at his neck, completely ignoring the fact he still had his gardening gloves on. Although his hands were focused on Kosmo his eyes searched the area to find who he knew wasn't too far behind. Kosmo never came back without them after all.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like my series Afterwards except with a slight twist.

Keith wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, remembering too late that his gloved hand was just in the dirt seconds before and that there was now a more than sizeable smudge across his forehead. He ignored it however, pressing his lips together in a frown as he concentrated on the hole he was digging, the bag of flower bulbs to his right sitting there for him to pick and choose what to plant next.

 

The repetition of movement calmed him, the smell of fresh dirt and greens reminding him of the time they had first met with the Olkari on their planet, how quiet and peaceful the thick, alien forest was and how comforting the darkness that shrouded the forest floor was.

 

He was bright back to the present, where the warmth of the sun blanketed his back and the pressing wind from before had died down to a small breeze. He’d long since put his hair back with a clip, getting the majority of his hair up and out of the way from his face. The ratty old shirt he wore was soaked with sweat and his shorts were faring no better, dirt and green staining the majority of the fabric, promising great difficulty if he tried to wash out the stains later on.

 

Minutes passed by in quiet silence, the wind causing the wooden chimes he had set up around the garden to knock gently against each other, creating a cacophony of pleasing hollow noise to fill the air. A bird flew by his line of sight, catching his eye as he watched it land and peck at the ground for seeds or the occasional worm.

 

He paused in his digging, just watching the bird flit and hop about, the barest hint of a smile on his lips as it fluffed up before flying off, startled by something that only it was aware of.

 

The reason for the bird’s scare made itself known a moment later, a large pink tongue pressing up his cheek, spit and slobber trailing after it to leave a trail on his sweaty, dirty skin. He turned his head, looking down a dark snout into Kosmo’s bright yellow eyes.

 

“Hey Kosmo, what are you doing here early?” Keith asked, smiling as Kosmo whined and pressed his face into Keith’s chest, the wolf’s own way of a hug. Keith dug his hands into the canine's dark fur, running it through the mane at his neck, completely ignoring the fact he still had his gardening gloves on. Although his hands were focused on Kosmo his eyes searched the area to find who he knew wasn't too far behind. Kosmo never came back without them after all.

A knock from inside the house beckoned Keith up, Kosmo trailing on his heels as he followed the red paladin inside, tail wagging excitedly as he went from one piece of furniture to the next, sniffing the familiar places of comfort like a puppy. Seems the past year with him really caused the canine to be more open.

 

Keith wouldn’t have expected anything less.

 

“You know you can actually come in right? Kosmo wouldn't bring you inside if you weren't allowed in.” Keith said, a crooked smile on his face as he spoke to the blue paladin, said male standing on the inside door mat, having not moved from his spot since he was brought in by Kosmo.

 

“Every time I talk to you I'm reminded you’ve never met my mama and it shows.” Lance answered, “Also you look like you dive-bombed into a mud track are you okay?”

 

Keith was reminded that he hadn’t cleaned up or taken a break from gardening since earlier that morning and that he more than likely looked like a huge mess that had been dragged through the dirt by Kosmo himself.

 

“I was planting a few orchids out back, lost track of time.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes at the comment, turning to head towards the kitchen, hearing Lance's footsteps behind him.

 

“You know you can take your shoes off right?” Keith reminded Lance. Even though saying it was pointless it was routine by now.

 

“You really haven’t met my mother because I legally cannot do that without combusting.”

 

Keith's light laughter grew softer as he disappeared into the kitchen, the clacking of Kosmo's claws against the linoleum following after him.

 

Lance peeked around the doorway, Keith in the midst of rinsing his hands and face in the sink as best he could, blindly grabbing for a towel that was definitely nowhere near where he thought it was.

 

Amused, Lance grabbed the towel that was on the opposite side of the sink and placed it into Keith's hand, the other mumbling a thanks through the cloth as he dried off his face and consequently missing the light laugh of amusement and soft look Lance directed his way.

 

When he’d gotten himself straightened up as best as he could Keith placed the towel back down onto the counter, sliding it across the clean surface for a second as he walked towards the fridge to get a drink. Without looking he tossed a bottled drink behind him, hearing a solid hit against skin as Lance caught it in his hands.

 

“How long you staying for?” Keith turned back towards Lance, shutting the fridge door with a push of his hips and settling against the countertop.

 

He watched Lance take a few gulps of the drink, chugging half of it down before he saw fit to answer his former teammate.

 

“A few days, maybe a week. There's this planet in the Z'vrbal system that's literally just a giant geyser and creates shards of ice that float around the system's asteroid belt. It’s pretty sweet from what I hear and it only happens maybe once every ten years. So I'm gonna head up there to see it after.” Lance explained, eyes getting bright and voice excited as he spoke.

 

Keith listened quietly, giving the other his full and undivided attention. After only seeing the blue paladin every other month over the past year and a half visits like these were something he found himself treasuring and taking to memory like fine print.

 

“So, how's everything been on the homefront?” Lance asked, breaking Keith out of his train of thought.

 

He shrugged in lieu of a proper reply, “Shiro got a service dog Adam swears he doesn’t baby as he's babying her.”

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“Allura’s been around restoring planets and different star systems too. I think she can revive people too, the last messages Romelle sent she apparently revived an alien people they all thought to have been extinct a little after Zarkon’s reign.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How about everyone else?”

 

Keith shrugged a bit sheepishly, “I don’t know much from the last time, besides Shiro calling every now and then and Romelle I don’t hear about everyone else much.

 

The truth of the matter was that Keith had been so into his own little world the thought of contacting anyone hadn't crossed his mind. His days were spent more often than not in his backyard. Whether he was just working in the garden or sitting cross legged on the porch to watch the birds fly by he enjoyed his time of peace and quiet immensely. It was nice not having to lead Voltron, however short that time was until Shiro went and piloted black again. He didn’t have to worry about leading anyone, nor did he have to walk around with the burden of the universe on his shoulders.

 

Here it was just him, his garden, and the birds outside to occupy his time and mind.

 

And he loved every second of it.

 

“You said you were planting orchids?” Lance asked after a moment of comfortable silence had passed between them.

 

He wasn’t too surprised at Keith’s lack of contact with the others. Even early on Lance recognized Keith was the type to isolate himself. Although the difference between then and now was that now it was an unintentional isolation. Brought on by an occupied mind busy with hobbies and everyday tasks.

 

As it should have been.

 

As he listened to Keith explain how he had bought a bag of mixed orchid bulbs, wanting their colors to be a surprise and not really having any pattern to the planting, he couldn’t help but let a light, warm smile appear on his lips.

 

He was happy for him.

 

If anyone deserved a break it was him.

 

The conversation on orchids reminded Lance of what he’d left in the car and like anyone that had just remembered something they had forgotten about he rushed out to his car, leaving Keith and Kosmo to look after him in bewilderment.

 

Lance came back inside moments later, arms behind his back and a sly smile on his face.

 

“Close your eyes.” Lance said, voice sounding giddy and amused.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Dude just close your eyes, trust me.”

 

Keith did as he was told, shutting his eyes as Lance crept closer. From the sound of it it seemed like he was in fact getting something from behind him and bringing it forward.

 

“Hold out your hands.”

 

Keith held out his hands, feeling something cold and heavy placed in his palms.

 

“Okay you can open them.”

 

Keith opened his eyes, sights set on the potted plant in his hands. The blue ceramic pot felt heavy in his hands, the flower inside covering the surface of it easily. If Keith had to guess the shape was similar to a waterlily, but it was too large and the red and white coloring didn’t look like anything he’d seen before.

 

“Oh, thanks Lance! Is it some type of lily or?-”

 

“Pet it.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, “What?”

 

Lance still had that smile on his face, only now it was wider and shone with a familiar mirth that Keith was used to seeing from him. He gestured towards the flower with his shoulders, pressing it closer to Keith, who by now had just realized Lance hadn’t let go of his hands from where they had been placed earlier, a tugging feeling in his chest forming as his face warmed.

 

Taking one of his hands out from under the pot, Lance’s hand coming under to support it in Keith’s place, he lightly touched the plant, startling when the petals shook and moved. The seemingly soft white petals slowly opening up to reveal-

 

A face.

 

A small, cute cat like face.

 

“What?” Keith repeated, dark eyes wide as he looked at the small creature, it’s small round eyes blinking up at him, a warm amber shining in the afternoon light, small mouth opening into a yawn, closing it’s mouth and settling back down to-

 

Purr.

 

It was purring.

 

“You said you’ve always wanted a cat but you’re allergic, and don’t think I’ve forgotten the complete and utter irony of that by the way, so I grabbed this little guy up for you.” Lance explained.

 

The small creature unfurled from its place in the pot, standing on two little bipedal legs, its arms like webbed petals with claws at the tips, reminding Keith of a seahorse.

 

If that seahorse was part raptor with a soft, red cat face.

 

“This little guy just needs a pan of water, a few pots around with dirt, and any fruit or vegetable peels. He's like a waste disposal for fresh stuff.” Lance continued, watching as Keith gingerly rubbed the pad of his finger down its soft silky cheek. The small thing purring loudly and leaning into his touch, the soft white flower petals around its face opening up and wiggling cutely.

 

“He's cute.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” If Keith had the foresight to look up he might have noticed how Lance hadn’t once looked at the small creature as he said his response.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon passed by leisurely, Keith had gone back to working in the garden, except this time he had Kosmo and their newest family member prancing about in the grass. The cat like plant creature hopping none different than a baby goat as they chased the canine around the yard.

 

Lance had helped with the rest of the orchids, leaving Keith to quietly work on the other plants and few vegetables he still hadn’t tended to in favor of a nap. This was usually how their visits went, minus the surprise pet. Lance would visit, they’d talk for a few moments, end up in the garden, and then the rest of the day would pass by peacefully as Lance took a nap and Keith finished up.

 

Keith paused what he was doing, turning to look towards the porch where Lance was. The blue paladin had taken to the hammock set up on the porch, the gentle swing of it caused by a light shuffling on Lance’s part, moving to a more comfortable position before settling back down.

 

He’d long since discarded his jacket and shoes beforehand, both pieces of clothing neatly put aside on the floor against the porch railing for safekeeping while he slept. He’d somehow managed to tuck all of himself in the hammock despite his height, one arm slung up behind his head with his cheek pillowed on his bicep. His other arm was thrown over his torso, fingers resting idly over his ribs.

 

The afternoon light was slowly settling into evening, turning from a golden yellow into a warm orange, the rays playing over the garden and sinking into Lance’s hair, lighting the dark brown strands like fire. The irony of it Keith found himself smiling softly at, dark eyes soft as he looked the other over from where he was kneeled in the dirt.

 

A nudge at his thigh drew his attention to the small cat raptor from earlier, the tiny thing looking at him with wide amber eyes, pupils blown in an adorable fashion as it made small sounds, flapping it’s little flipper arms excitedly as it nipped and bit at his shorts.

 

“What’s up bud? You hungry?” Keith asked softly, scooping the small creature up in his arms gently. The journey to the kitchen was short and careful, not wanting to wake Lance up from his nap. True to his word the plant creature did in fact like organic material to eat, having peeled a few fruits he’d placed it in a bowl for it, watching as the small thing ate at the scraps enthusiastically.

 

“Hm, need to ask Lance what your name is, I’m sure he named you something ridiculous.” Keith mused, watching as the cat raptor chewed on a few orange peels while watching him, looking every bit as ridiculous as a creature like it could.

 

“Keep an eye on him will you Kosmo?”

 

The canine looked at him, settled with his face on his paws, body laid out behind him amidst the kitchen chairs and table legs.

 

“Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

It was near dark when Keith left the shower, wearing a t-shirt and sweats with a towel around his shoulders to get the last lingering bits of water from his hair. The sky was just sinking into darkness when he turned the porch lights on. The hung up fairy lights Lance had gifted him and hung up himself the last time he visited throwing a soft glow across the porch and yard by only a few feet. Not as bright as the resident porch light to wake Lance up but just enough to provide ample light to see.

 

Turning on his heel Keith made his way to the hall closet, grabbing an extra blanket he kept for days like this when Lance stayed over.

 

He made sure Lance was properly tucked in before he left for bed, it wasn’t that cool out and Lance sleeping out on the porch overnight was a normal enough occurrence Keith wasn’t too worried. Besides, Kosmo usually brought Lance inside before the sun was up anyways if the weather took a surprise turn.

 

With that in mind Keith fell to his bed in a heap.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed was that it was _ _loud.__

__

__Bird loud._ _

 

Birds tweeting __obnoxiously__  loud.

 

Or at least more than what he was used to hearing.

 

The second thing he noticed was that his fingers didn’t curl to grasp the familiar softness of his sheets. Instead they curled to grip onto thin fabric against a soft (hard?) surface.

 

The third thing he noticed was that he was warm. Comfortably so. The kind of warm that builds up as you’re under the blankets, your own little haven from the cooler air outside of the cocoon of warmth you’ve built up. He almost didn’t care to move, as comfortable as he was.

 

And he wouldn’t have until whatever he was laying on moved.

 

That’s when he opened his eyes, his line of sight focused on the familiar structure of his back porch door.

 

The exterior of his porch door.

 

A cool morning breeze passed over his back, causing him to shiver and further confirming he was indeed actually outside of his home instead of inside. He was pretty sure he had fallen asleep in his house and in his own bed last he checked.

 

Movement again caused him to freeze up, even more so now that he realized what he was on.

 

Or who in this case.

 

Lance barely stirred, just enough to turn his body at a slight angle before he settled down again, moving his arm up just enough to rest at Keith’s shoulder blades. Keith froze up under the touch, feeling his face warm as he unconsciously gripped Lance’s shirt tighter under his fingers.

 

“You cold?”

 

Despite Lance’s voice being slightly muffled by Keith’s hair he still heard the question clearly. A moment after and he nodded against the others chest, outwardly trying to convey he wasn’t inwardly freaking out about this whole ordeal.

 

Something warm covered his back, the pull of it dragging against his clothes as Lance pulled the blanket over them both, his hand settling back down at the nape of Keith’s neck, thumb rubbing over the skin and silken hairs in gentle circles.

 

Despite the panic Keith found himself calming at the sensation, pushing his face father up in the junction of Lance’s neck, relaxing bit by bit against his warmth.

 

Suddenly Lance’s hand went up to card through Keith’s hair, fingers combing out the semi tangled locks in a soothing, repetitive motion.

 

Safe to say Keith had promptly fallen to sleep a moment later, the realization causing Lance to laugh lightly, pressing a small kiss to the other male’s temple and resting his head against Keith’s.

 

His eyes briefly looked out over towards the garden, Kosmo sitting back on his haunches with his back to Lance, head turned to look at the blue paladin before he tilted his head and let his tongue loll out, trying to appear innocent to the situation Lance was currently in.

 

Trying to look like he had absolutely nothing to do with the very fact that Keith had somehow appeared on top of him during the night.

 

Lance would ignore him for now, closing his eyes to get back to sleep.

 

It was too early to wake up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I like to imagine Keith just wanted a fucking break and left the Blade to just have a quiet life and such. He'll occasionally help with relief efforts if they're close by but it's not a main thing with him. I figured after everything he's been through he deserves a break. Besides, it makes more sense for him to "retire" to gardening since it's canon he likes the outdoors for the quiet.
> 
> Lance I imagine would go on to explore space like he always dreamed of, except now he can do it without worrying about being shot in the back like he used to. I also had it so Kosmo is with him while Keith takes care of Kaltenecker for the most part even though it's not mentioned.
> 
> If anyone interested in me doing a series like this lemme know! I'd be more than happy too anyways!


End file.
